Lost on the way and new friends
by LimildaMedel
Summary: America and England is lost on the way from Oslo to Stockholm for a world meeting and meet someone that maybe can help. OC Värmland pre-story to "a Swedish region"
1. Chapter 1

**This is a pre-story to my story "a Swedish region" that will explain some things that happens in it, like why Värmland happend to be in Stockholm during the world meeting.**

* * *

_2012 in Värmland, Sweden. Betwen Hagfors and Karlstad._

The sun was bright in the shy and the area was pretty qiet. It would have been like any other day in Värmland during the summer if it wasnt for the sound of two people shouting at eathother.

"You wanker, we should have taken the flight from Oslo to Stockholm. Now were stuck here."

"Ohh.. Come on Artie. It´s not that bad."

"Not BAD? The car is broken, we dont have anything so we can fix it or call someone and to top it of, WERE LOST!"

"At least we are on the swedish side of the border."

England hit America in the head out of anoyance. "Ow..."

_~A couple of minutes later with more fighting.~_

"Look dude. There is a house over there, we could ask them for help."

"For once your idea isnt stupid."

The two of them started walking towards the two leveld house. Around the house was a small garden with apple trees and other other kinds of trees. Near the house wall all kinds of flowers was growing. The house it self had two levels and was made of wood and colerd bright red, while the frames around the door and the windows was painted white. That was all you could see from the front, just an every day switish summerhome.

They rung the bell and just a couple of minutes later someone opened the door.

The one that opened the door was a girl that looked 16 years old, her hair was brown with blond hair loops and her eyes had the color of metal with a hint of green.

"Kan jag hjälpa er med något?" (can I help you with something?)

America and England stared at her a moment since they didnt undersant what she had said. England spoke first.

"I´m sorry but I and this git here is lost and our car broke down. So we would like to ask if we could borrow your phone."

The girl let them inside with a small nod. "Dude, this place looks like yours Iggy, just like a museum."

America started runing around in the hallway and touch everything he saw. "Stop that before you break something, wanker!" America slowed down a little but dindnt stop and England gave the girl a apology for the others behavior.

"So can we borow the phone or not?" Asked America when he finaly had stoped his rampage int the hall. "Oh. I´m sorry but there was a horroble storm last night that brought down some trees, so I havent had any electricity or phone conection since."

America looked at England and asked. "Then what do we do?" England was just about to answer when the girl beat him to it.

"You are welcomed to stay here until the phone starts working again if you want. They scould have everything back to normal anytime today."

"Are you sure, miss?"

"Of course I am. But I would appreciate it if you could tell me your names."

England´s face redend in amberasment when he remeberd that they hadnt introduced themselfs.

"I´m really sorry. My name is Arthur Kirkland."

He skaked the girls hand politely.

"And I am Alfred F Jones, the hero!"

America half shouted at the other two which semed to make the girl a little nervous. For a couple of minutes the girl seemed to try to remember something and America could hear her mumbeling "where have I heard those names before...".

"Oh.." she almost wispered when she remembered.

"Well this was unespected. To think I would have England and Amerika pay me a visit."

England and America pailed at her words and she laughed at them.

"Dont worry. My name is Värmland, but my human name is Lennéa Oxenstierna, nice to meet you."

She gave them a smile that could have rivaled Americas and both of them relaxed a little. After all, normal humans shouldnt know of the nations personifications.

"Cool dude. So you are one of Swedens kids?" America asked loudly.

"Kind of. I was my own kingdom before Sverige became my so called 'dad' but he is my fathers figure so I think that is a yes."

"You where your own kingdom?" America said while loking on her with his big blue eyes "So, how many siblings do you gave? I got a brother named Canadia and maybe some others if you count Iggy´s other ex-colonies..." He continued talking while Värmland tried to answer the questions as they came.

"Yes, I was my own kingdom but only for a while. I got 23 siblings plus Sealand (if he counts or not I dont know) and maybe Åland, he is kind of a half brother and I also have lots of cusins, some that I dont want to talk about..."

The two should have continued if England hadnt taken a grip around Americas arm and begain to lecture him on not to ask to many questions wich Värmland watch intressted while laughing a little.

"Stop it you two. Since you are stuck here with me for a while why dont we do somthing in the meenwhile?"

Both England and America looked at her and said at the same time "Like what?" which made both of them send a glare at eatchother. Värmland just ignored it an happely answered "I was thinking we could go to the speedway arena and race. It´s a lot of fun."

America chered at the idea saying somthing about that the hero was best at speedway. England on the other hand didnt quite like the idea, he didnt like where this was going at all. Värmland was turning out to be more and more like America for every second.

_"I knew I should have takend the plane from Oslo to Stockholm."_

* * *

**Some notes:**

**First: Värmland is saying the contry names in swedish. It dosent make any diffrens for England and America is only changed to Amerika, big diffrens... not! Sverige = Sweden**

**Second: There is history indicating that Värmland was a own kingom (for a short period of time) but it can be questioned it is possible.**

**Third: Värmland´s siblings is the other swedich regions, Åland belongs to Finland but they speek swedish there. As for her cosins, its the other nordics kids, plus some of Germanys to since the first tribes in the north was Germanic.**

**Forth: Speedway is a sport. In my hometown (in Värmland) we have a speedway team in the elit series.**

**Last: Hagfors is my hometown and Karlstad is the central city here (it is often called the Suncity, but in swedish _Solstaden)._**


	2. Chapter 2

Värmland looked up in the sky and made a bothered face. America didn't seem to notice but England did.

"What's bothering you Linnea?"**(1)**

"It´s going to rain, we better get back to my house."

So they went back to Värmlands house, but when they got there it had already started to rain. This caused them to almost be completely soaked when they went inside.

"Hey, couldn't you have warned us sooner so we didn't get wet." America complained.

"Shut up, git! If it wasn't because you delayed us we would have got here faster." England replied and Värmland could tell that his anger was still increasing, and was glad it wasn't directed at her.

"It's never the hero's fault so it must be yours."

And as you might guess, it all went downhill from that point. Värmland managed to stay out of it and went to get them all a change of clothes. She also took the time to make some tea and coffee for them and also started a fire in the fireplace. Normally she should have stopped a fight but not this one. It was one thing to stop a fight between her siblings and to stop a fight between England and America. After all, America was the world super power and England had built what was probably the largest empire in the world, that meant they probably was stronger than her father and the stupid Dane and she remember the time they fought, it had been impossible to stop the, at least for her. So because of that she left America and England alone to fight. She was worried since they made a lot of noise. When it finally became quiet she went to check how much damage they had done and why it went quiet so suddenly.

Whe she got to where she had left them she discovered that they had destroy her set of Dalahästar**(2) **she got as present from Dalarna, the matt was shed to pieces, one of the tables was destroyed and one of the paintings had been broken into two. England and America was sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall and was unconscious. The reason they were unconscious she discovered was the little box made of wood lying open beside them.

"Just great, I was saving that 'knock out' spell for Danemark."

She picked up the box and placer it on another table. Then she began cleaning. She could fix the broken table and ask Dalarna for new Dalahästar and the matt was not really necessary anyway. As for the painting, she was happy they had destroyed it, it was a gift from Denmark and her bosses had forced her to not throw it away and hang it on the wall because of politics or something.

Värmland somehow managed to get both England and America to the couch and she took a curious glance at them. The she went straight to the next room and brought back a mirror and placed it in front of the nations. It wasn´t a ordinary mirror, whoever that looked in the mirror would see what they hated the most, a present from Norway. Värmland sat on a chair beside it and giggled a bit. After all it wasn't everyday she got the chance on doing something like this, but she got a feeling that she would somehow regret it later.

* * *

**Notes:**

**(1) He is not sure how you say Värmland because of the ä.**

**(2) It is painted wood horses that are most common red and are from Dalarna, at least they got the name from there.**

**On another short note a want to apologies for any spelling mistakes that I have miss and if I make England and Amerika out of caracter, it is my first time writting them in this fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

After some time she grow tired and fell asleep on the chair. When she woke up she panicked a bit but calmed down when she saw that America and England was still knocked out. The old clock on the wall told here that it was 06:43 in the morning, which meant that the a hole night had gone by since she fallen asleep. She took another glance at the other nations. _'That knock out spell was really powerful. That just adds to the disappointment to not being able to use it on Denmark.'_

When she had finished the thought England started to stir. He opened his eyes and for a couple of seconds the seemed to be clouded but then his eyes locked in the mirror. His eye went wide and in a matter of seconds and he had jumped over the back of the sofa for shelter and grabbed the closes ting he found for a weapon.

It was then Värmland started to laugh. When England heard the sound he relaxed a bit but soon gave her an angler glare. He slowly walked up to her still looking angry. "You should have seen your face Arthur, it was hilarious." She somehow was able to say while still laughing.

"If you tell anyone about this I tell your father that you planned to use a 'knock out' spell at Denmark." England said with a serious voice.

"How did you..?"

"I saw his name on it."

"Tusan, vilken otur!"

Some minutes later America woke up as well and both Värmland and England had to stop him from destroying the mirror. They had a fast breakfast and at 07:58 Värmland had pushed them into her car.

"Where we going?" America asked from the backseat.

"To Karlstad. From there we´ll take the train to Stockholm." Värmland answered, keeping her eyes at the road.

"We?" said England from the passenger seat looking a little put off.

"Yes. I´m going with you. Who knows what will happened to you if I don't, besides I may as well visit my dad."

"America may need a babysitter, but not me." England comented.

Värmland smirked. "Last time I checked you where the one having fairy toys in your wardrobe, not him."

"How´d you know?!" England almost screamed while America started laughing loud.

Värmland´s eye showed something like sadness for a second and mumbled. "Right, you don't remember, do you?"

No one heard her and America and England bickered all the way from the car to the train to the hotel in Stockholm.

**How Värmland knows about England´s fairy toys will be explained in another fic I plan on writing. **


End file.
